Last Christmas
by adistantland
Summary: Derek and Casey have a long Christmas day ahead of them. Presents, a nerve wracking breakfast, a Christmas party, karaoke, and some... MISTLETOE? Things are bound to get interesting. ONESHOT. DASEY!


**I know I'm still writing another story, but I felt like I should write a Christmas story, seeing as it's almost Christmas. And you should really pay attention to the time and dates or else you be really confused with the story. So as soon as I finish this story, I'll go back to writing _Extraordinary_ so ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**_December 26, 2007 7:57 AM_**

Nora and George groaned as they felt their matress go up and down and their sheets get pulled at the foot of their bed. "Daddy! Nora!" They immediately knew who it was.

Marti.

Nora propped herself up on her elbows, eyes still half open from sleeping. "Marti, sweetie, what's wrong?" She stopped jumping and sat on her knees. "Guess what I saw last night!" Nora yawned and covered her mouth, "What'd you see?" Marti, with her smile still broad, quickly said, "Casey and Smerek under the mistletoe!"

Nora stared at the youngster with wide eyes, no longer sleepy, and George immediately sat up from his bed with a shocked expression on his face. "Wh-What did they do?" George managed to get out.

Marti rolled her eyes, "What you're supposed to do under the mistletoe, duh!" George and Nora stared at each other and George slowly peeled his gaze off of her and back onto Marti.

"Sweetie, you're saying that they kissed?" George asked politely. She nodded. Nora sighed, "You said you saw it last night?" She nodded again. "Well, maybe it was just a dream."

"But I _swear_! I _saw_ it with Bob and Dillon!"

George furrowed his eyebrows, "Who is Bob and Dillon?" She pointed to her eyes, "My eyes. Didn't you hear? They just moved in."

George sighed and shook his head, "Marti, maybe Nora's right. Maybe it was just a dream."

She huffed and got off the bed and went up the stairs while saying, "Fine! Don't believe me! I'm going to my room and draw something purple!"

The two adults stared at each other again, finding it hard to believe what Marti just told them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**_December 25, 2007 7:00 AM_**

The alarm clock switched from 6:59 to 7:00 and the sound of _"Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree"_ by Hannah Montana filled Casey's room. Casey's hand flew to the alarm clock and hit the 'off' button. She jumped out of her bed and ran out the door and down the stairs.

She always loved Christmas morning and seeing most of her family around the tree made her even more happier. "Merry Christmas, everyone!" she said to Nora, George, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti. Derek was nowhere in sight, which was a good thing for her. She didn't want his rude comments to ruin her holiday spirit.

Her family turned to her and said at the same time, "Merry Christmas, Casey!" Behind her, she heard multiple 'thwomps' coming from the stairs.

"Why, good morning oh, _great _family of mine!"

Casey scowled.

Derek.

Just what she needed.

Derek stepped off the banister and stood next to Casey. He gave her a disgusted look, "Great, and you just ruined it." Casey opened her mouth to throw back an insult but Nora cut her off, "Okay, you two. _No_ fighting today. It's Christmas and we don't want you guys ruining it."

Derek snorted, "Too late."

She glared at him as he made his way to his chair. She shook her head and sat at the end of the couch nearest to Derek since the was the only seat left.

For the next hour, the MacDonald-Venturi clan exchanged their gifts to each other and unwrapped them. Each of them got a good amount of presents. When Derek had to give Casey her present and Casey had to give Derek, his present, they ended up not giving each other anything.

Truth was, they didn't know what to get the other and they didn't feel like getting each other anything because their minds were filled with their hate of each other.

"Casey, Derek. You two clean up the room. George and I will be cooking breakfast and Lizzie, Edwin and Marti, you three will put the presents in the rooms." Edwin raised his hand, "What do you mean?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "She meant like, put Marti's presents in her room and Casey's presents in her room and so on."

"Oh! I get it now!"

"God, you must be stupid."

"Hey!"

All of them got to work and Derek and Casey fought while putting the trash in the trash bag when nobody was in the room. But when someone came in, they stopped and pretended like they were getting along.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**_December 25, 2007 8:34 AM_**

"Derek, could you please pass the eggs?" Casey asked politely.

"Of course Casey." Derek said nicely. "Here you go."

He handed her the plate and she gave him a fake smile, "Thank you." The whole table was staring at both of them with their mouths hanging open. Edwin looked scared, "Are they okay?" he asked. George looked at them wierdly, too, "I don't know Edwin."

"Oh Georgie, can't you see that they're faking it?" Nora said. "Ew, mom. Could you stop with little cutesy nicknames?" Lizzie said, disgusted. "Fine. But can't you guys see right through it?"

Everyone nodded and continued eating except for Casey and Derek. "Yeah, I can, but I like it this way better than when they're actually fighting." Marti said with a mouthful of pancakes. "True, that." Edwin said after swallowing his bacon.

"But, seriously. Why are you guys trying to get along?" George asked. "Dad, you guys told us not to fight today, so we're trying to do that." Derek said before taking a sip of his orange juice. Everyone was silent for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

Everyone except for Casey and Derek of course.

"Okay, okay. So we fight behind your backs. Does it really matter?" Derek said, as the laughter died down. "Fine, Derek. We'll stop. But since everyone is done with their food, you guys wash the dishes. The rest of you, get ready for the party." Nora said with a smile.

Casey dropped her fork, "There's a party today!?" Nora looked at her daughter, "Yeah honey, it starts at eleven."

"Why didn't I know about this!?" she asked. "Yeah, how come I didn't know about it either!?" Derek asked. "Because we knew you guys wouldn't want to come if we told you ahead of time." Nora said.

"This is _so_ unfair!" Casey yelled as she got up and walked into the kitchen. Derek got up, grabbed everyones plate and brought it to the kitchen where Casey was already washing some other dishes. "You okay?" he asked.

She sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get these dishes done so I can go to my room."

"Okay."

She looked over at him, "Are we actually getting along?" He shrugged, "I guess so. But nobody knows about it except you and me, okay?" She nodded her head and they continued to wash the dishes in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**_December 25, 2007 8:49 AM_**

Nora waltzed into the kitchen and saw Casey and Derek still washing the dishes. "Why are you washing the dishes!?" Derek turned to Nora and said, "Umm...because you told us to?" as if it were obvious, which it was.

She walked over to them, "Oh! Of course I did! Well, just go and get ready. I'll finish the dishes for you guys." The two teens shrugged their shoulders and made their way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Derek whispered to Casey, "Your mom has serious issues."

Casey hit him on the arm with a small smile on her face. Then she thought about what he said bafore saying, "Yeah, you're right. But she isn't like that all the time. But she does act this way mostly on Christmas."

Derek laughed and casually made his way into his room and Casey went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her hair.

Both of them didn't really feel like attending the party later on that day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**_December 25, 2007 6:03 PM_**

The Christmas party Nora threw was still going on for a full seven hours and nobody was tired out yet. All the party guests danced to the Christmas music and chatted near the snack table. Most of the guests were their neighbors and relatives and some were relatives of their neighbors.

Casey was bored out of her mind because she found out that Emily couldn't make it because she was in California with her cousins and Derek lounged on the couch because Sam couldn't make it either. But both of their friends' families made it except for the two.

Casey was wearing a dark green dress that was cut right above her knees. There was a black bow sewn around the dress that was above the waist and right below her breasts. The dress also had black straps and she wore black Mary Jane's **(For anyone who doesn't know, those are shoes or high heels, and they're about 4 inches high. I know this because I have those pairs of heels.)**. She completed her look by curling her hair, putting on some green eyeshadow and other makeup, slipping some rings on, putting on some studded earrings, and wearing her favorite Tiffany heart chain bracelet. Her bangs were clipped off to the side by a black bow hair clip.

When Derek saw her, he only thought was that she looked stunning. He was wearing a red dress shirt under a black blazer and he also wore dark blue straight leg jeans and full black converse shoes. His hair was still in his usual bed head mess, but just a tad bit neater.

As Casey filled her cup with water at the snack table, she heard her mother's voice come from the speakers. She looked over at her mother who was standing on the banister.

"Ahem! Hey everybody! Is everyone having a great time!?"

Right after she said that, the room filled with cheers. She laughed, "Okay, well to make everyones night better, it's time for some karaoke!" Everyone cheered again.

"Alrighty. The box is on random and it will say on the screen if we need a female, a male, or both! And right now, it says we need both! So who wants to go up first!?"

Nobody raised their hand. Nora searched the room, "Hmm...aha!" she said as her eyes landed on Casey and Derek. She ran over to both of them and grabbed their wrists and dragged them back to the spot she was a few second ago.

"_No_-_ra_! I don't want to do this! I didn't even raise my hand." Derek whined. "Yeah mom, I don't want to do this either and I didn't have my hand raised up!" Casey yelled.

"Oh, come on, you two! You'll both have fun, I promise!"

They both sighed, "Fine." at the same time. Nora smiled and handed them each a microphone. She took her own and spoke into it, "Okay, everyone! This is Casey and Derek! Let's see what song they're gonna sing so let's give them a round of applause!"

She put her microphone down as the music went on and guests cheered. Casey whispered to Derek, "_Please_ make this work Derek."

He whispered back, "Only if you do."

"Deal."

But when they saw the words on the screen, they thought it wouldn't work out. Because it was the song _"Baby, it's Cold Outside"_. Casey sighed and then smiled before starting. **(Okay the left side, before the dash is Casey's lines and then the words on the right side after the dash is Derek's lines. But if there is no dash, that means they're both saying it. Just saying this so you won't get confused.)**

_"I really can't stay - Baby, it's cold outside,_

_I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside,_

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in,_

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice,_

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry,_

_My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar,_

_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry,_

_Well, maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour,_

_The neighbor might think - Baby, it's bad out there,_

_Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there,_

_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now,_

_To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell,_

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer,_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride,_

_I really can't stay - Baby, don't hold out,_

_Baby, it's cold outside._

_I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside,_

_The answer is no - Baby, it's cold outside,_

_This welcome has been - Look out the window at that storm,_

_My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look delicious,_

_My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore,_

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips look delicious,_

_Well, maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before,_

_I've got to go home - Oh, baby you'll freeze out there,_

_Say, lend me your comb - It's up to your knees out there,_

_You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now,_

_But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me,_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Making my life long sorrow,_

_At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died,_

_I really can't stay - Get over that cold out,_

_Baby, it's cold outside."_

The whole house filled with cheers and clapping as the music subsided. Casey smiled and Derek smirked as they waved to the crowd. Casey never knew Derek could actually sing, she heard him sing before and it was terrible. But now, it was different. Both thought that it was actually fun, even though it was extremely awkward thoughout the song.

Derek brought his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer. Casey looked up at him, wondering why he did that, but she looked back to the crowd and wrapped her arm around his waist, like a one armed hug.

No matter how much she wanted to pull away, she couldn't. She felt comfortable in his arms even if it left a tingling sensation throughout her whole body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**_December 25, 2007 9:18 PM_**

Derek walked to Casey's door and opened it slowly. He was met with really loud Christmas music and Casey jumping up and down on her bed and singing in her pajamas. She was also dancing and he wondered how she could do that all in one at the same time.

She was singing and dancing to Mariah Carey's _"All I Want for Christmas Is You"_. The song came to an end and Derek wondered why she didn't yell at him for being in her room. But when she turned around, he saw that she had her eyes closed. She jumped off her bed and sat down at her vanity as the next song, _"Last Christmas"_ by Ashley Tisdale, came on.

She started to sing.

_"Last Christmas,_

_I gave you my heart,_

_But the very next day, you gave it away,_

_This year,_

_To save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special._

_Last Christmas,_

_I gave you my heart,_

_But the very next day, you gave it away,_

_This year,_

_To save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special._

_Once bitten and twice shy,_

_I keep my distance,_

_But you still catch my eye,_

_Tell me baby,_

_Do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year,_

_It doesn't surprise me._

_Happy Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it,_

_With a note saying 'I love you,'_

_I meant it,_

_Now I know, what a fool I've been,_

_But if you kissed me now,_

_I know you'd fool me-"_

She looked up at her mirror and saw Derek standing at her doorway. _"-again." _She turned off her iPod stereo and turned her swivel chair around to face Derek. "Can I help you with something, Derek?" He strolled over to her, "So who's your _someone special_?" he said, quoting a line from the song.

Casey blushed and turned back around facing her mirror, "There isn't one."

"Oh, come on! There must be someone you like." he said. She nodded her head, "There is a guy I like. But he probably doesn't feel the way I do about him. Well, I'm positive that he doesn't like me."

"Who is he?" he asked curiously. She turned back over to him and she gasped when she realized how close he was to her, "I'm not telling you, Derek."

"Okay. Fine, but I really came in here to talk about earlier...at the party."

"The song?" she asked smiling.

He nodded, "Yeah. Well, it was actually...kind of fun." She eyed him weirdly, "Really?" He nodded again. She laughed, "And I thought you couldn't sing?" He shrugged, "W-Well, things change." She laughed, "Well, I had fun too. Even though the song was dripping with major awkwardness."

He laughed, "At least we agree on something."

She smiled again, "You're not that bad, Venturi."

"Right back at 'cha, MacDonald." He sighed and walked over to the door, "Oh, and though I've never said this before-" she turned back around and faced him, "-you've always had a beautiful voice."

She gave him a smiled and a blush began to creep up to her cheeks. "But that goes to the grave." he smirked and left and went into his room. _'Since when did Derek have a soft side?' _she thought. She grinned and turned to her vanity and began to take off her makeup.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**_December 25, 2007 11:24 PM_**

Casey went downstairs and into the kitchen. She slumped over to the refrigerator and yanked it open. Her mind kept going back to her and Derek's conversation. She grabbed the orange juice and a cup from the cupboard.

She opened the juice carton and was about to pour when someone grabbed the carton from her. She looked up and saw Derek drinking from it without using a cup.

Again.

"De-rek! How many times have I told you not to drink from the carton!?" she yelled. "Geez, pipe down, everyone's sleeping." he said, not giving a care. He took another swig from the diamond opening and Casey yelled, "De-rek! Why do you have to take everything from me!? Is that your life goal or something!? 'Cause that's what you pretty much do to me every single day!"

"Hey, hey, hey! I told you to pipe down!"

"Ugh!" she started to walk away from him, "Now what am I supposed to drink?" He put the juice down and followed her, "Calm down, you get mad over the smallest things." She stopped in the middle of the dining room and faced him.

"It's because you're _so_ infuriating, Derek!"

"Case, there's always milk and water."

"But I don't want that, Derek!"

"So that's my fault!?"

"Yes! Because now I can't drink some orange juice because you took it from me and you infected it!"

He crossed his arms, "God, you still belive in cooties!?" She shook her head, "No! I don't! You just have a really sick mind!" He put his hands on his head and then outstretched them toward her, "Gosh, Case, what does that have to do with anything!?"

"It has nothing to do with it!" she defensively. "You're not making any sense!"

"Well, niether are you!" He sighed and looked at the cieling. But he froze. "But the point is that you can't even be nice to me for one day!"

"Casey."

"And it's Christmas for Christ's sake! You're supposed to be nice to me!"

"Casey."

"What!?"

"Uhh...you do realize where we're standing right?" he asked nervously. She rolled her eyes, "The dining room?" He pointed up to the cieling and her gaze, that was set on his face, slowly move in the direction he pointed at. And there, hanging above them, was a sprig of mistletoe.

Casey swallowed the lump in her throat and looked back at Derek. "Umm..."

"Yeah."

"Let's pretend like we never saw it."

"Right."

"Maybe we should..."

"Go to our bed." She looked at him weirdly. "You know, in our own bedrooms...in our own bed...seperately."

"Yeah...so let's go."

But when they turned around to go up the stairs, they saw Marti with a smile that reached one side of her face to the other. "Smarti!"

"Marti, what are you still doing up!? You're supposed to be in bed!" Casey yelled nervously. "Well, I woke up and I came downstairs to get some chocolate milk but then I saw you and Smerek under the mistletoe!" she said excitedly. "And?" Derek asked. "Did you guys kiss yet?"

"No, and we're not. We were going to bad, and you should too." Casey said. "But you're supposed to kiss! It's tradition!"

"Marti, you have to go to bed now!"

"Hmph!" she ran up the stairs and secretly hid at the top so the two teens wouldn't see her. "You know Case, the kid makes a point."

She turned to him, "Derek! You can't possibly be suggesting that we kiss!"

"Well, it is a tradition! And-And, I know how much you like to follow the rules." he said nervously. Casey stared at him, "Is she still up there?" He nodded, "And she won't leave and let us go to bed unless we do." Casey sighed, "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this...but, fine." Derek inched closer to Casey and Casey's eyes slowly shut.

Marti peeked her head at the top of the stairs as Derek got closer to Casey. His eyes gradually closed and he finally lowered his lips to Casey's. Marti smiled and quietly ran to Lizzie and Edwin's rooms. Derek slowly kissed Casey and he was surprised when he felt her kiss back.

Derek's hand instinctively went to her hips and brought her closer.

Marti dragged Lizzie and Edwin to her same spot and the three of them watched their older siblings kiss under the mistletoe.

Casey's hands went up his chest and her arms slowly wrapped around his neck and she kissed him even more fiercely.

Both of them has never had a kiss like this. His hands went to her lower back and he let go of her lips and kissed along her jawline and down her neck and to her collarbone.

He went back up and captured her lips again. Their lips lingered there for a few seconds until they heard giggling coming from the stairs. They broke apart and looked at the top of the stairs.

"Bed, now!" yelled Derek. The three of them ran to their rooms and shut the door, afraid that Derek was going to chase after them. Casey turned back to Derek, arms still around his neck.

"So, what does this mean?" she asked.

Derek smirked, "What, us?" She nodded, "Well, this most certainly means something." She smiled and blushed. "I love it when you smile."

"Derek Venturi, please tell me when you started to have a soft side."

"When I met you."

"God, you're so cheesy."

"Okay, whatever. But are we going to bed or are going to stand here all night? Although I really wouldn't mind." Casey slapped his arm, "Ow!"

"You're such a baby."

"No, I'm not." he said defensively. Casey smiled and hugged him. He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Sorry for not getting you a present."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for not getting anything for you too."

"Well, we can consider this night a present."

"True."

Casey looked back up at Derek and he gently brushed his lips to hers. He smiled, "Merry Christmas, Case."

* * *

**Okay, so the ending was cheesy. But I didn't know what to write at the end. But I do hope it was worth it! Review and I'll get you a present for Christmas!!!**

**-Kristina**


End file.
